1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a component with a real-wood surface, which is printed by an inkjet printing method such that its appearance corresponds to that of an original with a grain and pore structure corresponding to a predetermined desired type of wood and a predetermined coloration. The invention further relates to a component produced according to a method according to the invention.
2. Background Description
Real-wood surfaces are becoming increasingly popular, whether in furniture, kitchens, wood applications in automobiles, etc. Surfaces of precious woods, in particular tropical precious woods, are particularly popular. The consumption of woods of this type, which in general are slow growing, leads to serious ecological disadvantages. It is therefore known, for example, from DE 103 23 412 A1, to provide components with real-wood surfaces of woods that are less valuable and, for example, grow again quickly in plantations and to print them by an inkjet printing method such that they are given an appearance that corresponds to that of the surface of a precious wood.
A method is known from DE 103 23 412 A1 for producing a flat component with a predetermined surface appearance, in which a flat component with a surface composed of wood is printed by a printing method that can be programmed with respect to the resulting appearance to embody a predetermined pattern, the appearance of which corresponds to a predetermined type of wood with a predetermined coloration.
DE 600 09 141 T2 describes a method for producing a decorative surface on surface elements, in which a segmentation pattern is embodied, the segmentation of which has at least two decorative segments on each surface element. Furthermore, for each segment a segment decorative surface is selected from a group that comprises a digitalized and simulated representation of different types of wood, minerals, stones, etc. Each selection is made at a terminal, at which a selection is made from a database that is displayed on the terminal.
A method is known from DE 10 2004 051 828 A1 for producing a decorative wood material, in which an image of a surface of a wood material is stored, the surface of the wood material is bleached and, after electronic processing, for example, suppressing spots on the surface, the stored image is printed on the bleached surface in a congruent manner.